marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Master (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Devourer, Would-Be Destroyer of All Life, Cosmic Being | Education = | Origin = Extra-terrestrial creation, energy being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Herb Trimpe | First = Incredible Hulk #111 | Death = Incredible Hulk #270 | HistoryText = The Galaxy Master was created in a distant galaxy, by an unnamed extra-terrestrial race, an undisclosed time ago. His creators were described as creatures of evil, and he was the most evil of them all, turning against his fellow brethren and destroying them all. As his first instinct was self-preservation, he decided to roam the cosmos, destroying every world he found to ensure that none would exist to potentially rival or destroy him. Upon encountering the Sagittarian race, the Galaxy Master spared them when they vowed to help him in his quest for the destruction of all planetary life. To this end, the Sagittarians used their machines to destroy entire planets, while at the same time sending natives of other worlds to him periodically to feed him. On Earth, the Sagittarians placed the Planet-Destroyer in the Savage Land, and sent the robot Umbu the Unliving to guard it. When these were destroyed by the efforts of the Hulk, the Sagittarians captured him for further study. Thinking him powerless, the Sagittarians attempted to slay him for thwarting their plans, only to find themselves powerless against the Hulk. The Galaxy Master himself appeared and battled the Hulk, finding itself a worthy adversary for the first time in its existence. Ultimately, it overpowered him with a gas that knocked him unconscious. When the leader of the Sagittarians, Princess Daydra, organized a rebellion to assist the Hulk, the Warlord had Galaxy Master informed to prepare itself for their attack. Easily overcoming the rebellion, the Galaxy Master ensnared Daydra herself in a tractor beam planning to feed on her. However, the Hulk revived, lept into the tractor beam, found himself inside the Galaxy Master where he destroyed a central computer-like brain and seemingly the Galaxy Master himself. Years later, the Galaxy Master reformed itself through unknown means. It found the inert form of the Abomination in space and made him its' servant. The Galaxy Master doubled the Abomination's power and sent him, as the Ravager of Worlds, to wipe out all possible opposition before appearing and consuming the planet for himself. Unable to stop either the Ravager or the Galaxy Master, Daydra organized the Hulk or Horror-Hunters, a group of powerful warriors sent to Earth to bring the Hulk to their world to stop the Ravager and Galaxy Master. These agents, Amphibion, Dark-Crawler and Torgo - along with Daydra herself accomplished their mission. The Hulk, although initially overpowered by the enhanced Abomination, got mad enough and strong enough to smash him. He then confronted the Galaxy Master and destroyed him from the inside again. | Powers = Cosmic Abstract Entity: Galaxy Master is a creature of pure energy. It survives by consuming the energy from its victims; its capabilities are dependent on its power reserves. It can survive in virtually any environment, from the vacuum of outer space to the ocean depths; manipulate and release energy in the form of blasts, radiating waves, or force fields; project solid matter, such as meteor-like rocks; and metamorph into virtually any form it can imagine, from solitary giants to a multitude of small insect-like creatures. | Abilities = | Strength = Galaxy Master possesses the potential of holding incalculable strength, as it was able to destroy entire planets with no required effort. | Weaknesses = Galaxy Master's primary weakness is to attack from within it's form, usually occurring when energy levels drop low enough that it cannot prevent an enemy from entering. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis